Hisana Snaps
by TeamHanyou
Summary: What does it take to make Hisana's anger come out? One-shot


_I do not own Bleach, but i own the character: Sora_

Lady Hisana Kuchiki was never an agressive person. She was the complete oposite of her much loved husband, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, who was also a Captain of the Gotei 13. Whilst Hisana was gentle, loving, kind and emotional, Byakuya was head-on, stoic, deadly and un-emotional. Or so he seemed.

_Byakuya's P.O.V - _

Everyone had seemd very confused and surprised when i'd announced i was getting married. They were even more surprised when they found out that the lady whom i was marrying was merely a commoner from the lowest streets of Rukongai, Hanging Dog. Some had been very hostile towards Hisana, saying she was:

"Worthless scum!"

"She's a oppurtunist!"

"She's a dirty whore from Hanging Dog!"

Of course, whoever said any of those things had been either killed or threatened to be killed by Senbonzakura. No one was to talk about MY lovely, beautiful and amazing Hisana like that. She was the opposite of everything they had said. She was kind to them, always being polite when it was not deserved, helping the servents with difficult tasks, such as, cleaning the large house, or with the gardening, or even carrying objects to places. I remember when the elder who had made the most hedious comment about her, of which she had overheard and cried over, had been carrying a lot of important papers. He struggled, and some fell. Me and Hisana were sat in the garden at the time, having tea and enjoying the sun on our skin. I remember it quite vividly:

Flashback:

_"When do we ever get weather like this, Byakuya?" Hisana asked softly, whilst looking at the flowers whilst the sunlight brough out their mezmorizing colours more. I smiled softly at her, i only smile for her, and nodded. _

_"I too am enjoying this random weather change lately. I am glad you are enjoying it too, Hisana" I answered her with a gentle, uncharacteristically warm voice. She turned her attention to me, her beautiful, large, deep violet eyes looking into my dull grey ones. She smiles her dazzling smile at me, and i melt. _

_"You are truly beautiful, Hisana" I thought/told her aloud. I do that quite often when she causes me to hold my breath just by... being her. She blushes and casts her eyes down, giggling softly, putting her hands to her face, hiding her blush from me. It was adorable. _

_"Byakuya! You flatter me too much! What about Yoruichi-sama? She is very beautiful!" She beamed, laughing the expression i gave her at the mention of that... that..._

_"That Cat-Monster is far from beautiful" I stated in my monotone voice, i always used for that cat-monster. _

_"Oh, you dont mean that grumpy! Though, it is adorable how you still call her by the nickname you gave her as a child" Hisana giggled, earning a slight, tiny blush from myself. I just shook it off and drank some tea before she noticed anything. _

_"Aww, my darling "Bya-bo" is blushing! You are so adorable!" She squeeled. I winced at the use of MY nickname given to me by Yor- no i cannot do it. Her name is Cat-Monster. Nothing else. I was about to retort to her harmless comment but i was interupted by a noise. We both turned towards the sound and saw that one of the Elders, Sora, was struggling to keep his papers together in his weak, old arms. I glared at him. He had made a nasty comment about Hisana two days ago, Hisana overheard and spent the entire night crying in my arms. It was an incredibly hurtful comment. I turned my attention back to my wife who wasnt sitting infront of me anymore. She had run to aid the discusting elder. Shock was written all over my face. _

_The elder had dropped a few of his papers and was struggling even more to retrieve them. She had ran over, and gathered the papers, gently tapped them against the ground to make them neatly one, and placed them gently ontop of the mans stack. _

_"There you go Sora-sama!" She polietly said to the obviously shocked man. He bowed his head and muttered: _

_"Thank you so much for your kindness, Lady Kuchiki" She had giggled softly and bowed her head in return. _

_"No need to thank me. I am glad i could help. Please, you can just call me Hisana. Your just as important as me, no matter what title i was given" She told him kindly. Making him even more shocked. I however, had gotten over my shock, and my face now holds a proud smile. _

_"La_ Hisana-sama, im so sorry for what i said two days ago. I did not know you were so... Kind" He apologised sincierly, Hisana looked shocked, but then smiled brightly. _

_"It is quite alright. You were probably just going off from my background. Its understandable. Anyway, im so sorry but i must get back to Byakuya-sama, are you alright with those or would you like me to help?" She offered, he just smiled and shook his head, gesturing for her to run along. She smiled, bowed and ran back to me. _

_"I am sorry Byakuya, Sora-sama needed help" She explained, still as polietly as ever. I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. She gasped at first, but returned the kiss with just as much passion and love._

End of Flashback:

It was such a good day. I think it is on the list of my favourite memories of Hisana. I have millions though. I love her so much. I wish this meeting would just hurry up so that i can get back to her. Captain Commander Yamamoto issued a meeting to which all of the Captains and their leuitenent's.

"Greetings fellow Gotei 13 Captains and Leuitenents. I have gathered everyone today because a serious matter is at hand" Yamamoto said whilst pacing up the room.

"What is it Captain?" Rangiku Matsumoto, Leuitenent of Captain Hitsugaya, the youngest Captain, but a very brilliant and strong one.

"Rangiku! Hold your tounge" The short whitehaired Captain snapped at his forward Leuitenent.

"But i wanna know!" She whined. Earning chuckles from a few of the other captains.

"Ah, yes. Well the issue is this" Yamamoto started.

"Lately, there have been attacks on the sereitei and the streets. No one has been able to capture this... Creature. Many villages had described the creature as a normal villager, a child, that took the form of something else. A wolf-like creature. We, however, have captured it and want you, Captain Maryuri, to find out what this thing is, how it works and why it has been terrorising the innocent" He explained. Eveyone was slightly confused, of course we had heard of the attacks, and this creature. But no one had been asked to capture it. I, also, was confused until i noticed Captain Kenpachi and his adoptive Daughter and Leuitenent Yachiru were not present. I immediatly understood.

_Hisana's P.O.V: _

I wonder what could've happened for Genryusai-sama to order such a rash meeting. Oh well, i suppose i'll just wait out here for Byakuya-sama. I was waiting in bliss, comfertable silence until i heard whimpering and quiet screaming. My eyes shot to where the noise was coming from, and i saw my friend and Byakuya-sama's fellow Captain, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his adorable Leuitenent, and adopted daughter, who i have baby-sat many times, Leuitenent Yachiru Kusajishi. But that wasnt all, Kenpachi was dragging along a small, frail looking little girl. She was beautiful, she had long, wavey silver hair and yellow eyes. She looked rough, scraped up and terrified.

"Please! No, let me go!" She whimpered silently.

"Tch! Shut up will ya?! Its my job and ya should'nt of done all of that attacking should ya? Its ya own fault" Kenpachi-sama grumbled to her, making her struggle more. Yachiru wasnt talking. I think she was upset also about the situation.

"Hisa-chan!" She chirrped suddenly, but still had an upset essence about it.

"Hello Yachi-sama, what is going on here Kenpachi-sama?" I asked polietly, worried for the young girl.

"I dunno the details, but the old man wanted this thing caught" He explained.

"Thing?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, no one knows if this... er... Creature is, they're sendin' her to Mayuri for testing" He said glumly. I gasped in horror. I knew what that man could be capable of. I have always had a problem with the way he treats his Leuitenent, who is also my friend, Nemu-sama.

"But, she is just a child!" I argued, getting quite upset over it.

"Sorry Hisana, but its orders. I dont wanna hand her over to that crazy bastard either" He shrugged, walking past me, he was about to enter when the little girl suddenly grasped the bottom of my kimono, making me gasp.

"P-please! I-i dont want to! T-they'll h-hurt me!" She struggled to say due to the tears and sobbing. It broke my heart. I knelt down to answer but she was dragged along harshly into the room. I followed, knowing i wasnt supposed to, but i dont care. I will NOT let them hurt that little girl.

"People, this is the creature that has been attacking and killing the innocent of the Soul Society" I heard Genryusai-sama (Yamamoto) announced.

"Yep, here she is" Kenpachi said, whilst yanking her gently (for him) along towards the centre of the room.

"Hisana" I hear the deep voice of my husband call. I turned to face him, my face stained with worry and protectiveness.

"Byakuya-sama, im sorry but.." I started but he just held his hand out to me, but i dont know if i should take it.

"Lady Hisana Kuchiki!" A strong voice said. I turn to look at my husbands boss, Captain Commander Yamamoto. He was always kind to me, a nice old man, but this made me think otherwise.

"Captain Yamamoto-sama, i apologise for barging in here, but i know what is to become of that little girl and i just cannot stand by and let that happen" I said after bowing out of respect. It seemed to have shocked everyone seeing as i got a few gasps from the other captains, who were also my friends.

"I understand you must find this hard to believe, Mrs. Kuchiki, but she has attacked so many innocent villages, and even killed some people. She is an unknown creature of death, and we must end her" He said, which made me even more protective and upset.

"But she must have a reason! Please, let me ask?" I said, rushing over to the little girl who was curled up on the floor, her big yellow orbs started into my violet ones and i knelt down to her, she uncurled a little.

"Hello sweetheart, what is your name?" I asked softly, smliling at her.

"M-my name is, S-sora" She replied, earning gasps and words like:

"It talks" or "It has a name!"

"I-it means s-sky" She told me, i smiled.

"That is a very beautiful name! And such a lovely meaning, for such a beautiful young girl" I complimented her. She looked up at me, now completely uncurled and kneeling towards me.

"Y-your name is Hisana... Ku..chiki? That's pretty" She said, then blushed right away.

"Why, thank you very much" I replied, lightly touching her cheeck with the back of my hand.

"I-i didnt mean to. T-they wanted to h-hurt me. My m-mommy always told me to t-transform when t-there was d-danger" She said quietly, understanding what i wanted from her. I nodded, understanding completely, and stood, keeping her behind me.

"There you go. She wasnt doing these things without a reason, she's a child, she was scared and she was protecting herself" I said boldly to Yamamoto. I felt really protective at this moment in time.

"Hisana-sama, i am aware that you have a soft spot for children, but weather she has a reason or not, she still commited murder and she could become a danger to us_" he tried, but i couldnt keep it in any longer.

"But sir, she's just a child! She doesnt have a mother, father, siblings, friends, no one! She doesnt know any better than to protect herself against threats! Its what anyone would do" I said earning more gasps from everyone, but my eyes would not leave the Commanders. He sighed and motioned to the side of him.

"I am sorry. Captain Mayuri, take what is yours" He announced. I gaped in pure horror. Suddenly i felt small, fragile arms cling to my legs, i looked down to see the child clutching me out of fear. I was utterly horrified at the Captain Commanders decision.

"No! He will not have her!" I said when i saw two men from Captain Soi-fon's squad come to drag me away from her. I bent down and picked the child up, holding her protectivly.

"Hand her over, Mrs Kuchiki" Guard number one said, i just stepped back and shook my head.

"Never" I said. The men went to retrieve me, but was stopped by someones blade. My husband stood behind me, holding his blade toward the men.

"If you touch my wife, i will kill you" He said stoicly, emotionlessly. I knew what he was going to do of course. He took me in his arms as Soi-fon tried to retrieve the child from me.

"No! Byakuya please!" I begged, he had his eyes closed and was clutching me tighter, with a silent apology. Soi-fon managed to pry the child off me, then Byakuya held my arms against him, keeping me firmly in place whilst she took the now terrified, thrashing, shaking little girl from me.

"NO! HISANA-SAMA!" She screamed. By now i was crying and begging anyone to reconsider.

"Sora! Byakuya please you cant let them do this! ITS NOT FAIR!" I yelled at him, he looked at me shocked. I had never raised my voice to him before. He just closed his eyes and sighed hopelessly.

"Hisana, i am sorry but i cannot fight the whole of Gotei 13, risk your life and the lives of my friends for one, potentially dangerous, creature" He explained in a soft tone.

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! NOT A 'CREATURE'!" I screamed, fighting as hard as i could to get him to release me. As Sora got to the centre of the room, where Mayuri was waiting, i was terrified. I had to get to her. He would kill her, i knew it.

"N-no!" She whimpered over and over. Saying my name, calling to me over and over.

"BYAKUYA LET ME GO! PLEASE, I CANT FAIL HER, I WILL NOT LET HER GET HURT AGAIN!" I begged, tears streaming down my worried face.

"Come along Nemu. And bring my new test subject" Mayuri laughed. I stood still, horrified. The sounds of Sora's soft whimpers filling the room. Byakuya's hold on me only became tighter. I looked up at him and begged with all my might.

_Byakuya's P.O.V - _

She looked up to me. Her eyes filled with so much sorrow, pain and fight. This was killing her, she had told me the story of her little sister Rukia, and i know she saw this... little girl as another sisterly like person that needed her. I had no choice. It was my job, or my wife, and i would choose her over anything. I released her and in a breath she was sprinting towards the little girl.. Sora i think it was. The men from Soi-Fon's squad who would block her path suddenly came into view, but then...

*BOOM* Everyone looked to see the men on the floor, knocked out, and a very proud looking Kenpachi Zaraki standing over them.

"Dont even think about it" he said, in an amused tone.

"Yeah! You wont hurt Hisa-chan!" His little pink haired daughter/leuitenent said fiercly from the other side of Kenpachi, pressing a foot on one of the men's head. Soi-Fon went for Hisana, i was about to move when an angry and intimidating looking Unohana suddenly stood in her way, her zanpakto drawn and her long braid undone.

"Not today, Captain Soi-Fon" She said with venom and determination.

When all this was happening, Yamamoto had tried to perform a kido on Hisana, which i was having none of. I stood inbetween them, and the kido hit me before i had time to block it. Hisana stopped, and looked at me worriedly.

"Dont stop Hisana, i am fine. Get Sora and get out of here" I said to her calmly. She nodded and proceeded to retrieve the still crying Sora.

Suddenly, my two, slightly annoying, but close friends came infront of me, their Zanpakto's drawn and smiles on their faces, facing our Commander. Kyoraku was the first to speak.

"Hey, Old-man Yamma, i dont wanna do this, but..." He started, whilst Jushiro finished:

"We would do anything for Lady Hisana. As would you, so if this is what needs to happen, i am sorry but so be it" I was shocked, but proud that my wife had such an effect on my friends, and fellow captains that they would defy orders from their Captian. I was i awe until my awe turned to deathly worried. Another guard of Soi-fons has Hisana held up against a wall, choking her to death. I fought so much to get free, but it was futile.

"HISANA!" i yelled, losing my self control completely. Everyone stopped and looked in horrow, suddenly, when the rest of the captains, even the commander stepped in, more of Soi-Fons men showed up.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled, gaining a wince from the one who was holding the now purple Hisana. Even Soi-Fon was worried for her at this point, but before anyone could say anything, something happened. Mayuri, who was holding Sora before, was now through a wall. The dust cleared, and what was left was a giant, white, wolf with wings roaring and growling in Sora's place. I was beyond shocked. The giant.. well Sora was now walking towards the man and Hisana. Growling her words with every step.

"GET" Step 1

"OFF" Step 2

"HER!" Step 3

The man dropped Hisana,and she was on the floor, coughing and gasping for air, bruises already starting to form on her neck. The man was trembling like the child was. Sora was backing him up against a wall, until she pounced on top of him, growling at him. He was whimpering.

"Whimper like Hisana-sama did" She said venomously. She opened her muzzle, revealing hundreds of large, sharp teeth, and he closed his eyes shut. She suddenly roared in his face, opening her wings fully, which stretched out far, terrifying him more. She then picked him up by the back of his clothes and carried him to face Hisana who was shocked, watching the scene, and rubbing her neck gently.

"Apologise" Sora growled.

"I-i-im s-s-s-orry!" he whimpered quietly, making her growl louder:

"I said APOLOGISE!"

"IM SORRY!" He cried in fear. Hisana just stared in shock, then the man was thrown to the groud with such force, it hurt even me to watch it.

"Hisana-sama" The huge winged wolf said softly, lowering herself the ground, folding in her wings, putting away her teeth and flattening her ears against her head. It made her look "cute" as my wife would put it. She was slowly shuffling towards Hisana who was dead still, staring at Sora in shock.

"I-its just me, S-sora. H-he was hurting you... I-i didnt.." She said, resting her head to Hisana's feet, her nose slightly touching Hisana's hand. Hisana suddenly lunged forward, hugging the gigantic winged wolf.

"Im so glad your alright, but its alright now. The danger is gone" Hisana said softly, still crying.

"It is?" Sora asked innocently. Hisana just nodded, then as if she'd flipped a switch, the gigantic, beautiful to look at but petfrifying to mess with winged wolf transformed back into the frail, innocent little girl who was now clutching Hisana as if her life depended on it, as it did.

"Alright, now that that little drama is over, i shall be on my way. Nemu, gather our test subject and come along" Mayuri interupted, dusting himself off.

"No" A deep voice said, startling most of us.

"Head Captain?" Toshiro questioned, whilst holding one of the men that tried to get to hisana by the throat still.

"You will not have this.. child. Sora shall either be set free, or stay and be cared for within the Sereite" he explained, making Hisana and Sora smile widely.

"Thank you so much sir!" Sora chirped, very happy from the news. Yamamoto just bowed towards her.

"Sora, what is your wish?" Hisana asked her softly, stroking her cheeck again.

"I really like you, and i am forever greatful for these people for helping me... But i dont think i can stay here. I.. I am ment to be free" The little girl wisely answered, casting her eyes down in fear of Hisanas dissapointment which never came.

"I understand, sweetheart. I too, think you are ment to be free. I think every living thing is ment to be free. You must visit though, and do not attack strangers, just flee and trouble will stay away from you" Hisana replied. Hugging the child and kissing her on her forehead. The child smiled and waved her goodbye, she transformed and flew off through the roof of the door, saying a final:

"Thankyou" to Hisana. Hisana turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at her, proud at my wifes courage, boldness and will to protect what she loves. My Hisana, has an angry side. Who would've thought?


End file.
